


Picture frame

by MYCABBAGESS



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pining, Shy Kim Yugyeom, So many flowers, Yugyeom is kinda rude at the beginning, cafe au of sorts, other members are slightly mentioned, photographer youngjae, soft yuygeom, some crying but not much eh, youngjae is also emo slightly, youngjae sleeps alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCABBAGESS/pseuds/MYCABBAGESS
Summary: Youngjae needs to take a picture of something special and meaningful to him. Yugyeom just so happens to fit that description.





	1. Monochrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like no yugjae so fuck it i'll do it myself. I wrote this because i'm stalling on my other fic ever so slightly. This was suppose to be a oneshot but something happened and its probably gonna be like 2/3 chapters. Constructive criticism is always welcome ( though be nice cause i'll die) and other comments ;; yeah i hope you enjoyy reading!

Car lights swiftly plastered over the boy’s face, mellow yellows gliding on top of his tired eyes. The faint crackle of the radio beside his bed finally ended. It was time to get up. Youngjae threw himself up so he was sitting up right, feet landing onto the sea of paper which flooded his carpet. He scratched his filthy brown hair and turned to look at the time.

02:10

_Another day wasted, I guess…_

The boy decided to get up and wash up in the bathroom. He splashed the icy water onto his face and walked to his room to get dressed. Sluggishly, Youngjae took and wore whatever was draped over the wooden chair parked next to the door. He walked over to the refrigerator and bought out a plate of leftovers and began to snack. After washing up the single plate, he walked up to his front door and stood facing the floor.

Youngjae felt like shit. His life was going downhill and he didn’t know what to do. He took a photography course to help him relax and take a break, however it gave an opposite effect. His assignment was to create a portfolio of things that made him happy and then submit it with a picture of ‘something you couldn’t live without’.  Youngjae had been stuck on this project for over 3 weeks with only his name written on the cover. Without inspiration or motivation, he perished into procrastination and sleep. He couldn’t remember a time where he was genuinely happy after he was kicked out of college, it happened so fast and he couldn’t keep up. They called it ‘taking a healthy break’, but anyone could take the hint. He feels like he’s falling into a spiralling hole, a never-ending nightmare but eventually, he knows he will hit rock bottom. The last time youngjae saw sunlight was when he was dragged to bowling with his friends a couple of weeks ago, since then he has been locked in his apartment and alone.

_Maybe I’ll go outside today._

He decided to have a fresh change of clothes and dug out the clothing provided as a gift by his friend, Jinyoung, a few weeks ago. The pink sweater with jeans fitted nicely with matching white shiny trainers from last Christmas. To complete the outfit, he wore a long beige trench coat and hung his camera around his neck, you never know where that picture perfect moment is. Packing up random photos from his floor and shoving them into his backpack, he grab his keys and opened the door. Dragging himself down the staircase he wished he stayed home, he missed the warmth of his bed ever so much… The every once in a while he was forced to get outside by his worried friend, they would go to a 24-hour coffee shop, the ‘lavender rose’, just around the corner of a short walk. The small bell rung as Youngjae swung open the door to bright white lights. It wasn’t some spectacular coffee shop, but it had its own dainty and warm feel to it. The rustic room was filled with cream sofas that perched against wooden walls decorated with intricate designs of flowers and fruits. Above each table hung a large water filled lamp which inhabited small fish that would swim around the outer ring. They illuminated a warm peach haze throughout the night. It was very peaceful. Youngjae perched onto a table that hidden at the back and set his work down. Youngjae was recognised and considered a regular due to his constant appearance in the middle of the night, so they always got his order ready- an iced coffee with lots of sugar. It wasn’t too busy at 3am, the occasional workaholics and sleep deprived students would come in and fall asleep after consuming the warm homemade beverage which soothed them into a long slumber. But of course there were always some party animals who would crash around 4am and with what they call ‘lighten’ up then mood. The employees can’t do anything but serve them as it was 24-hour so night shift workers had it hard. Youngjae hoped today would be a calm and peaceful night, but fate had other plans apparently.

Rowdy and toppling over each other, a group of five very drunk men stormed into the café. The bell rung loudly acting like a wakeup call for the sleepy Youngjae who was dozing into the hands of slumber. The wild bunch sat at the front table and yapped noisily about how the party was and how many numbers they got. Youngjae peered over to see the ruckus about, he noticed one man wore very flashy clothing, one other boy wore an intimidating look, another cried a hyena-like laugh, another with vibrant ruby red hair and lastly one boy who wore a leather jacket and large boots. Honestly, Youngjae couldn’t care less unless they were blowing fireworks indoors. He returned to stare at his photos which were scattered across the mahogany desk and eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile the racket only increased at table two.

“Ha you lost…”

“Wait what?”

“Hmmm”

“You got to be kidding me…”

“You better believe it”

“You only got 5 sets of digits, pay u-up”

“Aww don’t start crying”

“I mean you could ask for an employee’s number but that’s just being desperate…”

“You’re too drunk to even initiate a simple conversation”

“Hurry up and pay up asshole we won fair and square”

“Just admit it”

The leather jacket boy shook his head and suddenly stood up. After sending one final glare and sly smirk towards his drunk mates, be swiftly twisted his body and started to walk to the back of the café.

 

Youngjae awoke to a tall figure towering over him. Tilting his head up and opening his tired eyes, he could only make out some features of the stranger who disturbed his slumber.

“Hi there, so you seem really lonely down here and so I was wondering if you wan-“, the taller man asked leaning closer to the other boy before getting interrupted by an angry voice.

“What do you want?” Youngjae replied with no signs of hesitation.

“Oh s-shit umm erm I want your phone number I guess” the leather jacket boy answered, startled and slightly embarrassed red flush burning on his cheeks.

“If I give it to you, will you leave me alone?” Youngjae coldly spat.

“Erm yeah-suree.” the tall man replied his words slightly slurred, not really understanding what his current situation was. _“Am I really getting this guy’s number that easily?” He asked himself along with many other conflicted thoughts running through his mind._

“Okay here, now please leave me alone…” the tired boy sighed, whilst shoving a small slip of paper into the air.

“Oh thanks? Umm I’ll go now.” the tall figure hesitantly replied, pulling the slip out of the other boy’s hand. The man dashed right back to his table and sighed deeply. _“This wasn’t how I planned it in my head…”_

 

“Wow you actually got his number congrats”

“Does this even count?”

“Eh I’ll accept it”

“Well I guess both of you have to share the penalty”

“Wow your gyeom is really getting these numbers now”

“He’s really grown up… guys I’m emotional”

The jacket boy shoved and punched his friends as they kept teasing him for god knows how long before they all left. He couldn’t shake off his thoughts of the boy he saw moments ago, the thought of how the boy willingly gave his number to him, if it was his real number anyway. He had become one of those annoying flirts he had been exposed to before and would normally make fun of or try to stop when sober. He felt disappointed. This is probably why he shouldn’t drink. Fogging up his mind, he didn’t sleep that night.The guilt took over and he couldn’t take it anymore. He decided to text the number he got the next day and asked to meet up and buy a drink for the other as an apology.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **Unknown number** – received 01:30am

“Hi sorry I hope this is the right number, I want to apologise for the night before, I was acting out of line and really shouldn’t have taken your number since I was probably making you uncomfortable and gave you no other choice. I’ll meet you at the same café today at 6pm? I’ll see you there. From, one of the loud guys you heard last night. Again I’m sorry, I hope we can make up? ^^”

Youngjae really couldn’t care less to be honest, there would always be people like them but they would never really change in the end right? A tinge of guilt banged in Youngjae’s heart at the thought of ignoring the message and invitation but it was for the best. It was probably a trap or faux anyway. He headed out to the park to see if he could find some inspiration or at least any ideas. The midnight breeze felt refreshing and uplifting Youngjae thought as he made his way towards the park. As he was strolling past the café, his eyes turned to the attention of a sleeping person squashed against the frosty windows. _“Wait he didn’t really…” Youngjae asked himself in disbelief._ He slowly opened the café doors to his fears coming true, the stranger was slumped against the wall breathing warm circles into the misty glass. Youngjae really wanted to wake the boy up and shout at him for being so stupid.

Reluctantly, Youngjae sat down opposite to the sleeping boy and contemplated whether to wake him up or not. He then noticed a two beverages placed next to the stranger’s arm, a smile began to creep up Youngjae’s face. _He was really bought him a drink huh, maybe I misjudged…_

The boy began to study the stranger, he had thick fluffy ash-grey hair with a parted fringe that just covered his sleepy eyes. Today the tall figure wore a striped turtle neck which hugged his body well, and a mauve jacket. He also had earrings with a hanging gem that shined brightly. The boy screamed cosy evenings compared to his bad boy image when they first ‘met’. Being next to the stranger today felt so much different, Youngjae felt safe near his side. The other has a certain scent, it made Youngjae feel happy and relaxed, a scent of freshly cut lavender from the garden of eve.  The other boy started to shudder, startling Youngjae who sunk into his seat and stared into the other direction before realising the other had not woken up. It seemed the other boy was getting cold. Youngjae draped his beige coat over the other boy and went back to day (night) dreaming. It wasn’t long before both boys slumbered till sunrise.

_I hope I can get to know you better…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you made it to the end, there was actually more written for this chapter but i decided to cut it off. By the way got 4 are like mixed with in the mess of speech. I'm lowkey not super satisfied with the chapter (or my writing but i'll improve somehow ;;) but yugjae is unappreciated and i wanted to get this out quickly. I'll try to update this quickly. Also sorry for the mistakes as I've been writing it at like 2 am whoops. Thanks for reading!


	2. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i finally finished this chapter, it dragged so long idk where to end it so its kinda long. The whole forest idea came from the 7 for 7 present ver. aesthetics and i was thinking flowers are some good shit. I plan to finish this next chapter hopefully :). Sorry for some mistakes again, i'll try to fix them! Welp I hope you enjoy reading!

Yugyeom woke up stretching from his uncomfortable position. His eyes widen as he was exposed to someone sleeping opposite him. The boy held in his gasps as he heard small snores seep through the sleeping boy’s sweater. _When did he come?_ As yugyeom stretched out his arms, the loose coat fell from his shoulders, losing all his warmth and allowed the cold to bite back. As Yugyeom grabbed the sleeve of the coat, he felt a damp patch and shivered. The unpleasant realisation hit Yugyeom fast, he drooled on the coat- on the dosing boy’s coat… _he won’t be mad if I take it home to wash right?_ The warm yellow light seeping through the blinds splashed jagged lines across the sleeping boy’s face, the light made his shut eyes sparkle and glitter ever so slightly making him look like some magical creature of the sun. “ _He looks better with some sleep now…”_ Yugyeom stared at his watch and jumped in his chair. After scribbling a letter for the other boy, he hastily placed it under the cup and dashed out of the building.

The bright blue sky stung at youngjae’s eyes. He wasn’t exaggerating if he said he was starting to turn into a vampire, as the sunlight felt like burning rays. Youngjae would start to curse his fucked up sleeping schedule as his desire to talk to the other boy was getting unbearable, he didn’t even know his name… It has been forever since the digits of ‘10 am’ blinked on his phone. Y-yes _I’ve finally fixed my sleep…_ His happy thought soon faded away as he peered over to the empty seat in front of him _._

_He left…_

A sudden cold chill from the morning winds gushed through the agape door; it caused the bell to ring relentlessly. Youngjae hurriedly started to rub his hands together, trying to grasp the last stands of warmth surrounding him. He went to grab his coat to keep warm however the beige tunic was nowhere to be found. _Oh fuck he ran away with it?_ Youngjae cursed himself hoping the stranger wasn’t miles away. _“Guess I’ll suffer the cold then” Youngjae internally whined._ Whilst clearing the table, he noticed a small slip of paper tucked tightly underneath the small woollen coaster.

Hi sorry maybe another time?

P.s I’ve taken your coat because it was cold I hope you don’t mind ^^

 

Youngjae’s mood was lighten after being reassured his coat wasn’t stolen for good and the warm fact that the stranger still wanted to meet up with him. The boy walked outside to a spring morning. Although winter had just settled in, today brought a bright blue with warmth of the blazing sun teasing at his cheeks. The neighbourhood seemed to be teeming with joy and life, it was quite a shocking experience for the nocturnal boy. The light seemed to tire the boy out quickly as once through the door, the boy collapsed onto his bed coated with sheets of paper now flying wildly in the empty room. _Maybe I should clean up…_ The boy eventually got up from his slumped position and prepared for the worst. He opened the curtains fast filling the room with a sheet of extraordinary sunlight. The golden radiance hit very corner of his room, the dazzle seeping into every crevice of the hollow walls. The boy was slapped with a blinding brilliance that he started to stumble back from its strength and tripped over his slippery photographs sprawled across his floor. Youngjae lies on his messy floors, his eyes wincing from the light and his limbs tired. In that moment, a highway of thoughts sped through Youngjae’s mind, what would he do with the photography assessment, when will he see the stranger again, why is he such a mess, wh-. The clumsy boy’s phone whining beep paused youngjae’s crisis. _Could it be?_ Youngjae’s face lit up at the thought of the new message, he quickly scrambled up to his desk and grasped his phone.

**New message-** Received 14:07

Coffee later? – Jinyoung.

Youngjae hung his head low as he let go of his phone. The boy was happy that his friend was still in contact with him, after many weeks of blatant rudeness and constant ignoring.  However disbelief and sadness shaped the features on his faces as he glumly looked into the reflection on his phone.

**Message-** Sent 14:10

Sure see you at the normal place yeah.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was five o’clock, which they decided to meet up as Jinyoung begged the younger to meet him in the daylight for once. Youngjae looked over to the café window to see a cheerful Jinyoung banging wildly on the window pane as if he saw a famous writer or celebrity- Youngjae worried the man might break the glass. However, Jinyoung was a very relaxed and well-mannered man with an unhealthy book obsession Youngjae thinks. The young boy perched onto the sofa seat and was handed his favourite beverage by his favourite friend.

“I’m so glad you came.” Jinyoung grinned, then started to perform one of those awkward over-the-table hugs. “I was starting to get worried I’ll never get you out of that dingy flat… I was surprised you were even awake to read my message!” the wide-eyed friend chatted away.

“Yeah I guess that light is good for the soul or something,” Youngjae slightly chucked at the tease.

“It’s good to know you’re still you after being cooped up at home all this time.” Jinyoung sighed with relief. “So about this guy who approached you, are you okay? If you find them, tell me straight away because I will not tolerate such disgusting behaviour aimed at you.” The stern elder commanded, which gave Youngjae quite a fright due to the sudden change in atmosphere. Youngjae completely forgot about telling the incident with him, he really needs to stop sleeping as his memory was disintegrating.

“Oh its fine now don’t worry.” Youngjae reassured the fuming elder.  

“Are you sure? Hm alright then,” Jinyoung relaxed then took a long sip of his camomile tea easing his temper.

Their meeting was full of warmth, they both felt a pleasurable feeling from the lost contact they both endured. They had numerous conversations about the strangest topics for example, there was a constant bickering of crime and mystery shows with angry shouts of “he murdered them!” and “it’s all bullshit don’t you see!” which gained a couple of stares across the café.

“Hey are you still working on that project of yours?” Jinyoung queried, causing Youngjae to moan and slam his head on the table.

“Yeah”

“Any luck?”

“Not much…”

“Well I heard a new garden exhibit has just popped up recently and maybe you could get some inspiration and some lovely photos from there,” Jinyoung suggested showing Youngjae the directions. “Wait oh today’s the last day…”

“It’s okay thanks for telling me though.” Youngjae smiled.

“Ah no you must go, go now! It’s an amazing experience you know,” the eager elder told the boy. “You just certainly can’t miss this opportunity? I’ve read exhibit only comes once a year.”

“But our meeting, I don’t want to cut it short, I’ve been cutting you out for like 2 weeks…” Youngjae ashamedly replied.

“It’s fine because we can meet up tomorrow or next week? I finally got you out that room and I won’t let it go to waste!” Jinyoung repelled back, ending his argument with a smile. Without time to lose, Jinyoung yanked the retaliating boy out of his seat, chucked him outside and waved him goodbye.

“You better take some good photos!” The man yelled.

“Ah don’t worry, I will…” Youngjae replied before running towards the bus stop.

 

The journey didn’t take too long although Youngjae was sleeping through most of it. The abrupt stop of the bus woke up the boy as he was nearly flung into the door. Youngjae stepped off the vehicle and found himself standing on a barren field. _Is this the right place?_ Youngjae’s panicked messages filled his screen as he kept refreshing, hoping Jinyoung would read them and reply until.

**No service**

_It can’t be… where the fuck am I? God I should have just stayed home._

The exhibit was nowhere to be seen. No signs of life either, just emptiness. Youngjae decided to take a few snaps of the abandoned road. He perched onto a nearby picket fence and scouted the area with the zoom on his camera. His lens stumbled onto a dark building in the distance… a house maybe? Civilization probably. Youngjae trekked hopelessly for the foreign shadow out in the far, the wait for the bus would be god knows how long and it was starting to get slightly dark. _There was no turning back._ Youngjae started to wonder if this was one of Jinyoung’s surprise survival tricks he knew he had been planning for years. _I’ll have to ask Jinyoung some questions when I get back, if I get back…_

Eventually the boy stumbled onto a field of rich yellow daffodils which swayed in the calm winds. Youngae was filled with uncertainty, why are such lush patches of flowers doing in the middle of nowhere. As the bewildered boy got closer to the scene, he decided to take a few photos whilst walking backwards- trying to get those picture perfect views. Perception is Youngjae’s worst frenemy, although they gave his photos a striking look, he did not see the hill when he zoomed in before and so tumbled into a thicket of sweet lavender. Right next to the mauve bushes were large sunflowers sprouting nearby; the large flowers created a sort of canopy, a very orange glow gleamed downwards onto the fallen boy. All sorts of petals and twigs were wedged in the boy’s thick hair, the light was falling fast so the boy hastily brushed his hair and stood up in search for an exit. He was completely lost in a new world. The forest he fell upon was almost magical, a gentle humming chimed through the winding trees- it was enticing. The alluring voice was hidden deep within the woods, and Youngjae was curious. Following the tune, he started to take pictures of flowers that littered this mysterious place. He had taken photos of beautiful vibrant blue bells, Velvet crimson roses which oozed a forbidden feeling. Youngjae eventually stumbled upon a clutter of vivid yellow dandelions. He crouched down to capture its intense mustard colour, as soon as the shutter clicked a loud rustling of leaves sizzled in front of him. Youngjae froze and turned his camera to the quiet rustling. The lens captured something, someone. The being had grey-blue hair which fluttered in the cool winds. They were carrying a bundle of dandelions in both hands looking sideways. Yellow petals littered his hair with the sudden gust. The being looked ethereal, they were the prince of the forest for sure. Yet he couldn’t shake off the feel of familiarity. Youngjae was stunned by his discovery, he lined his shot and took his chance.

_Click”_

The shutter noise echoed loudly through silent forest causing the other to twist his head and directly face youngjae. He dropped his camera and just stared at the other. _Wait what I can’t believe it…_ Youngjae quickly turned red and decided to make a dash for it. The stranger dropped his flowers and hurried towards the running boy. 

_He must think I’m some stalker now._ Youngjae thought embarrassment heating up his face as he aimlessly ran through the forest.

“Hey it’s yo- wait why are you running?” the stranger shouted.

Youngjae decided to twist his head to check if _he_ was still following him, however the trees of this forest were not nice to him. A large protruding branch caused a loud thud. The stranger finally caught up and found a boy lying on in foliage. Youngjae had totally blacked out.

 The tired boy woke up feeling like shit. His arms were aching and his head felt like a construction site. Although Youngjae did feel warmer now, his head was pounding with pain. _What happened?_ _Where am I?_ The room smelt of something nice, something familiar, something like, lavender. He quickly perked his head up startling a person holding a tray.

“Oh good your awake, I thought I had to call the doctors or something…” the stranger sighed in relief, placing the tray down onto the tea table beside Youngjae. The exhausted boy could only mumble sounds of confusion as he tried to piece up the current situation. “You hit your head pretty hard didn’t you?” the taller boy said. “I’ve made you a hot drink filled with herbs which is supposed to soothe your pain hopefully,” the boy smiled, placing the hot mug into Youngjae’s shaking hands. The stranger sat next to Youngjae and started to fiddle with his hands, anxiety shaping his features.

“Ah thank you so much umm…” Youngjae paused.

“My name is Kim Yugyeom, but you can just call me Yugyeom. Um sorry but do you remember me?”

“Yes…”

“Oh”

“Then why did you run away?”

“I was s-surprised”

“Are you still mad at me?”

It was quiet in the room. Yugyeom started to shuffle about nervously due to the prolonged silence. He feared for the worst.

“No, not anymore, I was actually pretty sad when you left me alone at the café” youngjae replied.

“Oh um sorry about that, I had to set up shop.” Yugyeom explained.

“You own a shop?” Youngjae curiously asked.

“It’s actually my grandmother’s exhibit gift shop. I’ve been working for her for a short time.” Yugyeom told. “I was picking up flowers for her flower exhibit, but then I saw you.”

“Oh.” Youngjae replied, slightly blushing.

Youngjae didn’t know how to talk to the other, this is technically their first meeting together, aside from the previous drunken attempt. The other boy seemed anxious too, probably even more nervous than youngjae if he was honest. He had seen so many sides of this man, from a rider jacket punk to cosy home boy and now a shaky boy brimming with of anxiety. Youngjae felt bad for the silence, he could tell Yuygeom was trying so hard to get over the memory of their first meeting, he wanted to get rid of the awkwardness that hung around like fate, he was trying. He was nice guy youngjae thought thinking about how Yugyeom wanted to reach out and make amends to his regretful mistake. His thoughts were interrupted by the other boy getting up and grabbing something from the other room.

“You dropped this didn’t you?” Yugyeom asked handing over the slightly damaged camera.

“Ah yeah thank you…” Youngjae replied taking the object from his hands. “Oh fuck…”

“What happened?” Yugyeom worriedly pressed.

“It’s just the lens, I think it might be scratched or something,” Youngjae told, still hoping the truth didn’t match his words.

“Oh it’s all my fault isn’t it…? I shouldn’t have startled you.” Yugyeom ashamedly replied, tilting his head down like a scolded puppy.

“No no, it’s my fault entirely! I shouldn’t have been so careless with my equipment.” Youngjae hurriedly responded.

“I still feel bad though, how about meeting at the café and we can go to the local repair shop and fix it up? I’ll pay its fine.” Yugyeom suggested.

“Sure wait pay? It’s fine, it’s my camera, I’ll pay okay?” Youngjae said.

“Well we will see…” Yugyeom grinned, lighting the mood; the smile made Youngjae’s heart warm.

 

 It was getting late so Youngjae decided to say his goodbyes. He whipped out his phone to find the nearest bus stop.

“Are you sure you can go home? It’s kind of late? Won’t you be cold? You know you can stay here for the night, my grandma won’t mind its extra company anyway” the concerned younger boy queried.

“It’s fine I don’t want to inconvenience you guys, plus I have some um errands to run, but thanks,” Youngjae lied, he would probably feel awkward sleeping in the guy’s house only knowing him for 2 hours.

“Oh okay well um safe travels!” Yugyeom reassured.

“Thank you for not leaving me to die in the forest and patching me up. It was really nice of you.” Youngjae chuckled, before closing the front door and diving into the fierce midnight gust. The door was shut and Yugyeom relaxed his tense muscles. _Why am I missing him already, and why am I so nervous talking to him eventhough he isn’t mad anymore…_ The tall boy decided to sit down on the cold floor and let his eyes wonder the room. Then he saw it, the other boy’s coat hanging on this coat rack. Yugyeom rushed out grabbing the coat hoping the bus hadn’t arrived yet. Oh but fate was going to play a game. He spotted the boy standing next to the fence. He also spotted two small blinking lights in the distance. He had to make this quick and snappy, now or never. Yugyeom dashed across the road meeting up with a surprised Youngjae. 

“Oh god what are you doing out here, its freezing you should get back in side!” Youngjae shouted in distress, holding the cold boy’s hand as an attempt to warm him up.

“I forgot to return this to you.” Yugyeom panted, his shivering hands lifting up Youngjae’s coat.

“Oh thank you, but you could of given it to me tomorrow you know.” Youngjae lightly scolded the boy.

“I know but I wanted to see you again.” The younger answered back. He hoped the other wouldn’t notice his blushing cheeks behind his exhausted flush. The bus finally pulled up and opened its doors.

“I’ll see you tomorrow right?” The shivering boy asked, still holding onto Youngjae’s hand.

Youngjae smiled and waved to Yugyeom from his frosty windowsill. As the bus journey dragged long, Youngjae pulled out his camera and thought about his photos. Youngjae thinks his photos are still missing something. He thinks his film still needs some exposure. Exposure to someone who could lighten up his scenes. He stopped at the last photo on the reel and smiled. The small yellow flowers decorated the borders and surrounded a person’s side view, a beautiful stranger named Kim Yugyeom.

_“Sure”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it occurred to me that Yugygeom has never asked for Youngjae's name when finishing this rip. I'll try and fix up some plot holes omg. I hope you have enjoyed it so far?? It was so hard not to make this into some florist au god. Also I decided to give Jinyoung some lines because why nott :0. I'll try and update fast! (My other fic is screaming cause i'm neglecting it oh no) Thanks for reading!


	3. Filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick short update! so this got a bit sad kind of and i thought i was gonna end it here but i wanted more development cause i don't want this to become some quick ass wow i've known you for 2 secs i think i love you bye thing whoops. Youngjae not being close to many people will be expanded next chapter?? ( it's to do with why he got kicked outtta school) I'm not very happy with this chapter cause i was like trying to fill plotholes n stuff but heYY found a good place to end it? I'm sorry for any mistakes :( i'll read over this when i update the next chapter-which is hopefully very sooon :0 and sorry for updating late, i've been ill lately and busyyy plus loving that lack of sleep. ( idk why i make this fic kind of sad cause yugjae is suppose to be soft and happy but okay) I hope you ( idk who actually reading this mess but thank you!!) enjoy reading this :) My writing isn't really good so improvement comments are nice and other comments are nice too but it's chill heh ;;

Tomorrow came sooner than Youngjae anticipated, and well wanted to be honest. The boy’s room was a mess of clothes, cardigans and jumpers lying all over his room. _Why am I so indecisive… maybe this, or that, no wait maybe this… why am I stressing about this, it’s just to fix my camera…not some date or anything…_ Still conflict plagued his mind, Youngjae needed advice quick.

After many messages of encouragement from an over enthusiastic Jinyoung, Youngjae went with a black leather jacket he found wedged right at the back of his cupboard. To complete his outfit he also had wore a grey jumper underneath and black jeans. After carefully placing his camera into his bag, he grabbed his keys and opened the door. The outside was colder than Youngjae thought but he was too lazy to go back for extra layers and continued his journey to the café. He still couldn’t believe he was really dragging himself out of bed to meet someone other than Jinyoung, someone who gave a warm smile and offered to fix his camera. _Who would be so kind to a stranger? It just can’t be true._

He turned around the corner to see the warm glow of the lamps from the frosty window. To Youngjae’s surprise, Jinyoung sat comfortably at the front table as if by coincidence. The other’s face sudden lit up by the sight of Youngjae and started to wildly wave his hand to catch the attention of his nervous friend.

“Oh hey, what are you doing here?” Youngjae asked, slowly sitting down on the couch.

“Um nice to see you too? How was the exhibit?” Jinyoung pouted.

“Oh it was quite something? I mean I actually didn’t find it I think but I found something else which was quite nice… Ah sorry for being rude, i-it’s because I’m meeting someone here today.” Youngjae flailed.

“Aw at least you got something out of it, and OH it all makes sense, that’s why you were asking me about your outfit, you’ve got to introduce me!” Jinyoung gleefully cheered, making the other boy fume with red embarrassment.

“I-it’s not like that okay? They’re just coming with me to fix my camera.” Youngjae defended himself.

“Hmm alright then. When are they coming? At least tell me how you met them!” Pressured Jinyoung, shaking youngjae’s shoulders violently.

“I gave them my number and they helped me with this” Youngjae vaguely explained and gestured to a small bump hidden behind his black bangs.

“Oh my god what happened?!” The screamed the alerted elder, suddenly examining Youngjae like his own patient.

“It was an accident yeah, I’m fine now don’t worry. They should be arriving soon.” Youngjae replied.

“You should be more careful you know, good thing this friend of yours helped you, they seem like a sensible person, unlike those drunkards down there…” Jinyoung thought then started to wave his hand towards a table of very familiar characters. “They are so irritating, especially the one with sharp looks, it’s bearable now since I think one of them are missing? But gosh they are so loud I can’t even think straight,” Jinyoung whined. “Good thing my bus is only in 15 minutes so I can escape this loud house.” Jinyoung eternally sighed. “W-wait why are you suddenly giving out your number? It’s not very _you_ and considering you’ve been shut off recently this seems really off…” Jinyoung speculated, giving Youngjae some suspicious looks. A nervous sweat slid down youngjae’s face. _He couldn’t possibly figure out that Yugyeom was the drunk doof that took his number, Jinyoung would blow…_

Youngjae’s terrors were coming true as the door swung open making the bells above clash with noise. A tall man dressed warmly stood at the door.

“Oh dear I’m so sorry Youngjae, the café is going to be even more rowdy now,” Jinyoung’s finger pointing the man at the door, he was honestly acting like a drama queen.

“Oh,” Youngjae could only say as his heart was racing due to the other’s appearance.

“I think he’s the worst out of them to be honest, I’m pretty sure he only thinks about himself or something like that.” Jinyoung complained. The grey haired man swerved and proceed to sit with his friends, turning himself away from Youngjae’s direction. As if there was no meeting. As if he never knew Youngjae existed.

 

The table of four bounced in surprise at the sight of their friend.

“Ay come on and sit!”

“Yugyeom what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be leaving today?”

“I’ve got one errand to run before I go back”

“What is this special job hm?”

“It’s none of your business guys and it’s not that deep.”

“ooo mysterious…”

“So you aren’t gonna join us? How could you...”

“This is some Top ten anime betrayal.”

“Sorry guys I’ll be back in spring break so not too long, and regarding this errand, well they’re kind of important to me and I can’t lose this chance.”

“Our boy finally being responsible oh my god.”

“Good luck with whatever you’re going to do!”

As soon as Yugyeom turned around to go and go see Youngjae, the boy was long gone. How could he possibly miss him? Instead he was left staring at panicking man standing up ready to leave. _Maybe he knew where he went._

 

 

Youngjae anxiously watched as Yugyeom sat down with his friends. _Did he ditch me? God I guess I have to lie to Jinyoung about this ‘person’_. The curious boy tried to decipher the muffled discussion from the table however couldn’t define anything _. I can’t believe this… he even showed his face? Was this some joke? He didn’t even give me a glance. I guess Jinyoung was right, these people are selfish. At least I don’t need to tell him that Yugyeom was the person who got my number…_ With feelings of betrayal and sadness surging through his mind and heart, Youngjae wanted to just leave and go home and sleep all week long. As soon as he looked back up, he only had a view of Yugyeom laughing with his _true_ friends.

“Um I have to go now, I t-think they are waiting outside or something okay by-” Youngjae muttered and quickly stood up and raced to the door.

“Huh? Wait what?” a confused Jinyoung asked and started to get up and follow his fleeing friend. Jinyoung was abruptly stopped by one of those annoying punks from the front table. “Um excuse me sorry-”Jinyoung spat out.

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask where your friend went.” The tall man politely asked, then proceeding to look downwards in shame.

“Look I’m not sure why you want to find Youngjae, so if you don’t mind please get out the way.” Jinyoung rubbed his temples and decided to push the other away.

“Hey wait I’ll find your friend and I think I know where they went, did they mention that they were meeting someone?” Yugyeom hesitantly questioned, causing Jinyoung to perk his head up.

“Yes… how would you know?” Jinyoung asked with an intrigued manner.

“You see…i-I’m the guy he- requested to fix his camera! Yes I’m a repair man…yes and your friend is probably going to the repair shop since it’s his scheduled appointment.” Yugyeom hesitantly lied, hoping it would fool the other.

“Then shouldn’t you be working there right now?” Jinyoung asked.

“Um I’m on break, oh wow my break just ended okay I guess I’ll be going to see your friend then haha…” Yugyeom awkwardly joked. _Why is this guy getting on my nerves damn I’m running out of lies._

“Honestly I just hope Youngjae is safe, I’ll have to trust you punk but if he’s hurt the next time I see him, your dead meat my boy.” Jinyoung threatened, causing Yugyeom to shrink.

“Don’t worry he’ll be safe, I promise!” Yugyeom shakily reassured the older man.

“He better be.” Jinyoung sneered before he started to panic even more as he was late for his bus.

Jinyoung hurriedly left the café for his scheduled bus leaving Yugyeom his number so he can tell him if his precious Youngjae is safe.

 

 

Yugyeom was terrified. He had no idea why or where the boy ran off to. He thought he might as well start at the repair shop. It wasn’t too far from the café and it’s too cold to be able to run quite far. Yugyeom decided to cross through the river route to the main street. As he passed through the lane, he saw a magnificent tree perched in the distance, the tree stood tall and proudly and had been decorated with fairy lights for the festive season. Under the tree branches was a small bench. A figure was seen sitting under the tree, looking lost between the branches. Yugyeom jogged closer to the bench to finally feel a heavy burden being lifted from his shoulders.

“Hey!” Yugyeom shouted, hoping the other would respond immediately. No response.

“Um Y-Youngjae!” The tall boy screamed again, recalling what the friend called him at the café. No response.

_It’s him right?_

Yugyeom finally got close enough and was next to the bench.

“May I sit here?” Yugyeom asked nicely, trying not to startle the other. Youngjae only shifted away slightly. Yugyeom decided to sit anyway causing the bench to creak.

“…”

“Um hello?”

“…”

“You left the café so soon I wasn’t able to talk to you.”

“…”

“Aren’t we going to fix your camera?”

“…”

“Why are you ignoring me?” Yugyeom pleaded, his voice breaking on the last word.

“…”

The silence soon broke as small sniffles were heard from the side of the bench.

_Is he crying?_

Youngjae slowly turned his head to feel his heart drop at the sight of the kind stranger who shed small tears. Youngjae didn’t want to ignore him, he couldn’t say anything, he wrongfully interpreted the situation and instead of confronting him- he ran away, he left him.

“Please don’t cry! I’ve messed up um,” Youngjae replied apologetically, trying to comfort the other by hesitantly placing his hand on the other, however his hand never reached the other as Youngjae was startled by the weeping boy’s confession.

“I just wanted to get to know you better and maybe even be friends, but every time I see you, you want to run away from me.” Yugyeom choked out. His sorrow seemed to crush Youngjae in ways he never thought of. “I guess I’ll always be the jerk that asked for your number right?” the slouched man muttered. “I don’t understand, yesterday you were so nice to me, and today your acting like I don’t exist or something… if you want me gone you should have just told me yesterday instead of agreeing to meet up today. Was this some test or something?” Yugyeom tried to interrogate Youngjae but was only met with silence- it only filled the sad boy with more rejection.

“…”

“I’ll just get out of your life now I guess, it will clearly make you happier.” the boy shakily stood up from the bench. Yugyeom was suddenly pulled back down by a trembling grasp. Youngjae couldn’t imagine a life without Yugyeom.

“Please don’t leave me, I do want to get to know you better I swear.” Youngjae said, pouring his sad eyes into the other boy. “I was excited to meet you again but you didn’t even look at me when you arrived at the café and you went straight to your friends, I thought you bailed on me… it seems I’m wrong” Youngjae admitted, hanging his head in shame. “I thought that this whole meeting was a joke, no stranger is so warm and kind to me. Not in a long time anyway.”

The two boys sat on the bench in silence for a little longer.

 

 “I guess we misunderstood each other…”

“Yeah big time.”

“Can we start over?” the two asked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your reading this, then you might of finished reading yay- thank you for reading! I wrote a bit more so i hope to finish this soon and i might extend to chapter 5 depending on how things go :)) Again sorry for any mistakes! i'll try my very best to fix them :() (i'm constantly ignoring my other works oh dear) Besides that, thank you for reading!


	4. Developer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! it's i'm ending this next chapter for sure:) idk what's happening but i think it works out. i'll try and fix my mistakes soon :) Anyway enjoy reading!

The shivering boys finally arrived at the local camera shack. Youngjae was filled with awe at the windows of the shop which revealed shelves full of the wondrous gadgets. Yugyeom watched Youngjae bouncing in glee at the different cameras on display, he thought he was a child at the toyshop. _Cute._

“So do you think you can fix this?” inquired Youngjae.

 “Well you’re probably better off buying another one to be honest but it can be done, also may I ask where did you get such an antique? It’s a shame it has damaged, though these cameras are supposed to be very durable, makes me wonder how a delicate fellow like you could break such item.” The repair manager replied after examining the broken lens.

“I’m sort of clumsy I guess and it was a gift. Please do your best to fix it!” pleaded the small boy.

“Well we all make mistakes.” The manger chuckled before disappearing into the back room. The man finally returned with a shiny object in his hands. “This should do the trick, although I do recommend to just buy a new one to be honest.”

“It’s fine, now how much is it?” Youngjae inquired, already fiddling with his purse for cash.

“It will be abou-“The store manager answered before getting interrupted by a fist of green notes shoved right onto the counter.

“Will this do?” Yugyeom smiled.

“Wait no I’m payin-“ Youngjae testified trying to push the other’s hand away from the counter top.

“Its fine I’ve already paid.” Yugyeom beamed with a smirk. However this did not impress the older at all.

“This is my problem okay so I’ll pay, I’m really grateful your willing to do this but it’s really fine so if you could take your money away~” Youngjae passive-aggressively spat back, gripping onto the other’s hand.

“It’s fine okay, I really don’t want to start a fight in public.” Yugyeom persisted, grabbing youngjae’s hand.

“Oh a lovers’ quarrel?” teased the manager. After that comment, the two boys immediately let go of each other and avoided eye contact.

“W-what no no no we’re just-” Youngjae spilled out with a flustered tone.

“Leaving!” Yugyeom perked up, dropping the money on the counter and pushing Youngjae towards the exit.

 

“You really didn’t have to do that you know…” The pouting elder said, kicking the nearby rocks down the hill.

“It’s fine, my treat?” Yugyeom chuckled trying to ease the cold mood.

“I’ll just have to pay you back.” The other piped up.

_He’s really not giving up, is he?_

“I’ll just have to humbly reject your money.” Hummed the taller man, jabbing Youngjae with his elbow to lighten up the mood. It didn’t go how Yugyeom thought it would go. Instead of receiving a cheerful reaction from the grumpy boy, Youngjae had totally lost balance.

“Oh shi-“the frantic panic had set in and Youngjae was probably in the air by now. It didn’t help that they were strolling beside a hill. Yugyeom struggled to fully grasp onto the other’s jacket and ended up tripping too. It was a mess. They both ended up falling into the freezing river, dizzy and cold. After the spinning stopped, Youngjae opened his eyes to be staring into starry eyes. The man above him had no filters, he was a gorgeous sight. Small droplets of icy water dragged the boy back into reality as his friend’s locks were dripping all over him.

“Erm…”

“Huh?”

“You’re kind of-“

“Oh fuck yeah sorry oh god,” The soaked boy, with a rosy blush painted on his face, fumbled back and slammed himself onto a tree. Both of the boys were drenched in icy water, Youngjae more than Yugyeom. Now Youngjae was starting to shiver due to his thin layers. With assistance, Youngjae was finally pulled out of the shallow pond and perched next to Yugyeom, slightly resting his head on his shoulder. The elder could feel the boy tense up from the sudden contact but honestly Youngjae was too cold to think and care. _God everything is so cold, wait the camera…_

“Hey are you alright? Oh god you’re shivering!” Yugyeom asked worriedly.

“I-is the camera safe?” the quivering boy asked.

“Camera what? Look we need to dry you off. Here take my jacket and we can go to the nearby shops and dry of there.” Yugyeom explained. The freezing boy gave no answer and started to search for his camera. “Why do you care about this camera so much? Well if you’re not doing to cooperate then I’ll have to use force…” Yugyeom complained draping Youngjae with his jacket. It was no use.

“This is for your safety, sorry!” Yugyeom sighed. Suddenly Youngjae was picked up from the ground.

“h-huh wait put me d-down, I n-need to find it…” The tired boy mumbled. The cold was really effecting the elder.

“Argh why are you so heavy…” Yugyeom slightly teased but with his wet clothes dragging him down there was some truth to that.

“Hey I didn’t ask for this-s” Youngjae tried to argue back but his words slurred as he fell into the warmth of the other boy’s back.

“I’m only kidding you know.” Yugyeom replied expecting a sassy comeback, but he was only met with silence. _At least he stopped shivering._ Yugyeom’s heart warmed at that fact. _At least he’s safe._

Youngjae awoke to a new scenery, a patio area filled with green bushes. The sky was a pale blue meaning it would get dark soon.

“You’re awake!” Yugyeom smiled, then proceeding to shove a bunch off woolly clothing onto the sleepy boy. “Wear these, It will keep you warm.” The younger said with a warm grin on his face.

The boy brought a thick back scarf, a cotton coat and a beige jumper. Youngjae smiled at his new outfit, it really fit his style.

“You look much better now and those clothes really suit you! I’m glad I picked these ones out.” The younger boy praised.

“Thank you so much…” Youngjae blushed at the compliment. “Wow I really owe you a lot… I can hear my bank account crying already.” the older chuckled.

“You’re welcome! And don’t worry I was scared that you were going to faint or something.” The tall boy replied.

“You’ve done so much for me, I’m not sure how I can’t repay you honestly, oh yeah thanks for your jacket…” Youngjae sheepishly responded and handed back the coat.

“It’s fine really! I mean I can’t just let you die or something plus I’ve enjoyed your company even if your sleeping on my back~” Yugyeom teased. “Did you know you sleep talk? Ha you sure have some interesting things to say.” The tall boy giggled causing Youngjae to turn red and slap the boy on the shoulder. “You kind of spilled your secrets to me so I guess we are even?” Yugyeom chuckled. Youngjae wanted to scream. “Just answer me one question, why do you care so much about this?” He asked holding up a small rectangular object. Youngjae quickly grabbed the camera and started to examine it closely. “You seem to awfully worry about this gadget instead or your wellbeing…”

“I need this camera for my project.”

“What’s it on?”

“I need to take pictures of things special to me…”

“How nice! What do you have so far?”

“Nothing…”

“Well how about I help you?” Yugyeom asked, clasping youngjae’s hands into his own. “If I help you with this project of yours, then we can forget that night?”

“But I already have.” Youngjae replied.

“You may have forgiven me but I haven’t forgiven myself.” The tall boy sternly replied.

“oh”

“so lets get started?”

“umm sure.”

“where do we start? Where does your brain get that inspiration stuff”

“well that’s at home…”

 

Youngjae dragged his friend into his cave. The door creaked open and he turned on the lights. It was only 5 o’clock, but the sky was already navy blue.

“I’m sorry for the mess…”

“This is actually quite clean, better than my room.” Joked the younger boy. “So do you have anything so far?” Yugyeom asked.

“I mean all these photo on the floor is what I’ve taken so far but I don’t really know if I like them.” The elder sighed picking up the loose photographs littered on the floor.

“Well how about this one? Aw it’s a small otter” Yuygeom picked up a random photograph of a sea otter relaxing on the cyan sea.

“Oh I took that last year, yeah otters are great, and they’re just so relaxed with life, something I wish for.” Youngjae reminisced.

“Well this is a start! Why don’t we place all the photos on the desk first?” Yugyeom suggested. The filing took literally hours and it was already 7 by the time they finished. After careful consideration, the two ended up a set of photos.

“Do you like them?”

“I think, I do.”

“So can you submit this?”

“I feel like something is missing.”

“Should we add another picture?”

Before Youngjae could input into the dilemma, Yugyeom rushed to the windows and gazed in awe. The winter clouds finally let go of their snowy dust.

“Youngjae, let’s go outside and take pictures!”

 

The two wondered outside into the nearby park. It was quite late at night so there weren’t too many people around- it created a peaceful atmosphere. The boy started to take pictures of the desolate scene. Eventually the boy was jumping in glee at the spectacular angles he got.

“You really love taking photos huh”

“They give me a new perception of the moment.”

“hmmm”

“I want to ask something.”

“what?”

“Is there another reason you love this camera so much?”

“t-this device has too many memories.”

“Are they good memories?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you made it here but thank you for reading! i'll update soon hopefully.


End file.
